Debt
by 13animenurd13
Summary: You grabbed his bottle of wine... and promptly chucked it at Xanxus's head. Squalo's eyes widened in horror. Bel became pale. The floating baby began sweating bullets. Lussuria scooted to the furthest corner of the room. The bottle shattered on Xanxus's head. You smirked. "Sorry, my hand slipped." Xanxus growled, his flames of rage coming to life. "SCUM!"


**Debt**

**Pairing: ReaderxXanxus**

You pondered how it came to this. One minute you were living a peaceful life, and the next you found yourself indebted to the Varia Boss. That's right... it was all your cousins fault... You growled. 'Right... it was all because of that stupid shark cousin of mine...'

_You arrived at the Varia mansion, under the order of your uncle. He had told you it was about time for you to see your cousin Squalo and check up on him. Without giving you a chance to object, he had tossed you out of your house with no other choice but to go. 'Stupid Uncle, he was imposing on me. What gave him the right to kick me out of my own house? Plus... I haven't seen my cousin since I was seventeen... I doubt he even remembers me.' __**(A/n: You're twenty-four in this fic, you haven't seen your cousin in seven years, and he's 35, an 11 year age difference) **_

_The door of the Varia mansion swung open to reveal the gay Guardian of the Sun._

_"Oh?~ Such an adorable child!~" The gay cooed and wiggled his hips._

_Grimacing you fought back a snarky remark. _

_"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?~"_

_You sighed and ruffled your long (h/c) hair. "I'm here to visit my cousin."_

_Sunglasses blinked and tilted his head while placing a finger under his chin. "Who's your cousin deary?~"_

_You sighed and massaged your temple. "His names Squalo Superbi... probably about yay high..." You motioned a couple feet over your head with your hand. "He's really loud and has long silver hair... A freaking sword acting as a left hand. Know him?"_

_The gay man was silent before he squealed, which freaked you out. "Oh!~ Squa-chan!~ Oh my!~ You're his cousin? Please!~ come in, come in!" He ushered you in. "Squalo never mentioned he had a cousin! Such a surprise!~ Oh~ Call me Lussuria deary~"_

_The gay- Lussuria ushered you towards the Varia meeting room where the Varia Guardians were located. _

_"I'm not surprised he hasn't mentioned me..."_

_Lussuria didn't say anything as he pushed you inside the room. "Oh Squalo!~ I have a guest for you!~"_

_At that, the four occupants of the room turned to look at your unamused form._

_"Ushishishi~ Since when did the shark get a girlfriend?" asked the blonde tiara wearing boy from the couch._

_"Mu..." _

_Your brow rose in question at the floating baby, but hey, this was the Varia after all._

_The man in the red leather chair simply looked uninterested. He glanced at you and snorted before going back to his whiskey._

_You twitched. 'Tch freaking drunkard.'_

_Squalo burst into the room. "VOOOIII! BEL! I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Squalo turned to Lussuria. "DON'T GO BRINGING IN STRANGERS!"_

_You snorted loudly gaining Squalo's attention. "Please, we're hardly strangers Stupid Shark."_

_Squalo's eyes widened. "VOIIII! (Y/N)! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

_The blonde, now dubbed as Bel watched with interest._

_You crossed your arms and shifted your weight to your right foot. "Gee... It's nice to see you too cousin."_

_Bel blinked behind his bangs. "Ushishi? Captain Squalo, the Prince never knew you had a cousin."_

_The scarred drunk man turned his attention back to you with slight interest._

_Squalo ignored Bel. "VOIII! ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU PIECE OF SHORT-!" _

_You twitched and threw a box at your cousin's head HARD. "Don't insult me piss-ant."_

_Squalo fell to the floor, the box lying innocently next to his head._

_"...Ushishishishi!~" Bel cracked up. "Captain Squalo had his ass handed to him by a girl!~"_

_You rolled your eyes and kicked gently at your cousin's side._

_"VOIIII!" Squalo shot up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

_You rolled your eyes again. "You know very well what for. Anyways, Uncle kicked me out and made me come visit you... The box which was projected at your unbelievably hard head was a gift from him."_

_Squalo twitched._

_You yawned. "I'm crashing in your room during my stay. Ciao." You began walking away, but a harsh tug from Squalo stopped you. "What?"_

_"VOOII! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU! VOOIII!" _

_A glass was thrown at Squalo's head._

_"Scum, shut up."_

_You glanced towards the scarred man. He has semi-long black hair and feathers sticking out of them. His eyes were the color of wine. "Whoa... I knew you were a whipped dog but this is too good to be true." You smirked._

_"VOI! SHUT UP (Y/N)! XANXUS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

_Xanxus merely yawned and stared at your form before addressing you. "Scum."_

_You twitched. "Excuse me?"_

_Squalo paled. "Voi... (Y/n) calm down."_

_Bel had a look of surprise on his face when Squalo didn't yell._

_Xanxus snorted. "Scum can't you hear properly?"_

_You growled, hands twitching at your thighs._

_Squalo quickly restrained you. "Voi! (Y/n) Calm down! VOI!"_

_You growled even more. "Let me at him. I don't care if he is your fucking boss." You struggled against Squalo and headbutted him a couple of times._

_"OOmph!" He grabbed his stomach from where you elbowed him._

_"Ushishishi!~" Bel cracked up while the floating baby took pictures, probably for black mail._

_"Tch... Scum get me my wine." Xanxus commanded you._

_Twitching you relaxed in Squalo's hold and gave a sickly sweet innocent smile. "Sure."_

_Squalo's brow rose at the sudden change in character._

_You broke from his hold and grabbed his bottle of wine... and promptly chucked it at Xanxus's head._

_Squalo's eyes widened in horror._

_Bel became pale._

_The floating baby began sweating bullets._

_Lussuria scooted to the furthest corner of the room._

_The bottle shattered on Xanxus's head._

_You smirked. "Sorry, my hand slipped."_

_"V-v-voi..."_

_Xanxus growled, his flames of rage coming to life. "SCUM!"_

_The living room of the Varia mansion exploded._

_Let's just say, Squalo forced you to apologize, and Xanxus wanted payback, hence placing you in his debt._

About a month passed by since then. You strolled down the streetsof Italy lost in your imagination. You were supposed to be getting wine for your cousin's boss, whom you were now indebted to. Sighing you stopped in front of the fine Italian wine shop and entered.

"Welcome!" the owner chimed, "What can I get for you today?"

Laughing nervously, you approached the counter. "Umm... I'm here to pick up Xanxus's supply of..." You didn't need to say anymore.

The man's face paled, and he was in the back of the shop in a second. He arrived back and shoved the heavy parcel onto you. "Thank you! good bye!"

You blinked as you were shoved out of the store. "That was rude..." Sighing you began your trek back to the Varia mansion. "Stupid Squalo... Making me work for that drunk ass..."

The gates of the mansion opened and you stormed into the meeting room and dumped the box of alcohol on the table. You glared up at Xanxus. "There you go "all mighty Anus.""

Xanxus twitched and threw his glass at you. "Scum, what did you call me?"

You dodged and rolled your eyes. "Nothing Anus." You walked out of the room.

He scowled then it turned into a smirk. He chugged the bottle of whiskey he was holding. Trash wasn't joking when he said his cousin was feisty.

"VOI! Xanxus!"

Xanxus glared at him. "Scum."

"We're under attack from the Pilume!"

An explosion sounded.

Xanxus twitched and shattered the empty whiskey bottle in his hands. His scars spread across his face. "How dare those Scum interrupt my relaxation time!" He growled. "Kill them all!"

Squalo smirked.

You dodged bullets and flipped into the air. Landing gracefully, you quickly took cover behind the couch. "Tch..." You jumped out and fired your guns.

The bullets hit the men, and they erupted in Storm Flames. Their screams pleased you. "Not even worth my time..." You flipped your (h/c) hair over your shoulders and rolled your (e/c) eyes in annoyance.

A man silently lunged at you from behind with a Storm Flame covered spear.

Not missing a beat, you shot your flames into his head. Blood splattered onto your face. "Trash." You yawned then blinked. "Oh great... Now I'm starting to sound like him..."

A ring on the dead man's finger caught your attention. It was bright red, and there were a few other red stone rings on him. There was also a box of some sort on the floor.

Curiously, you plucked the rings from his fingers, slipped them onto your hand and took the box. You also noticed that the burnt corpses had rings similar to these. You walked over to them and plucked the blue and yellow stoned rings. You shoved them into your pocket and went to find more opponents.

As if on cue, about thirty men bursted into the room.

You smirked and twirled your guns. "This ought to be fun~"

Approximately twenty minutes later, there were only five opponents left.

Yawning you decided to see what the box was. You noticed a small indention at the top and glanced at the Storm class Rings on your fingers. You used your resolve to light the ring, like you saw the enemies do earlier. A bright red pure storm flame came forth from the ring and you slammed it into the box.

The box opened and in a burst of red flames a tiger stood in front of you. You were awed at the sight. It had pure Storm Flames around each of its hackles,and its stripes were beautiful, blending with its pure white fur. It's tail had Storm Flames as well. It's eyes were a calming red.

One of the men paled at the sight. "T-t-hat's t-t-the Tigre Tempesta!"

"Hn?" You blinked and the tiger growled at the men before brushing against you. "Tigre Tempesta huh?" You smirked. "Fits me perfectly!"

The Storm Tiger growled.

You smirked. "Take em out Kronos."

The tiger seemed pleased with the name and attacked.

The men screamed as they were burned to nothingness by the Storm Flames property of Disintegration.

You yawned. "Good Kitty~"

Kronos purred as you stroked it's fur.

You yawned and draped yourself over the lead filled couch, for a well earned rest.

Kronos joined you and curled up on the floor beside you.

The door burst open.

"VOIII! INTRUDERS! PREPARE TO-!" Squalo's jaw hit the floor in surprise at the slaughter of about fifty men that took place here. He had blood on him from the other battles.

You sat up and glared at Squalo. Your tired (e/c) iris's flashing with annoyance. "What is it stupid cousin I was sleeping."

"V-VOI! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THESE INTRUDERS?"

You casually shrugged your shoulders and glanced at Kronos who was hidden from Squalo's view. "Took em' out."

Squalo gaped and pulled you to the Varia meeting room. "Voi! The last fifty intruders are dead."

"Oh!~ My!~ Squa-chi!~ You had all the remaining fun without us?" Lussuria pouted. He was the only one cleaned of blood.

"Ushishishi~ The Prince does not approve Sharky, the Prince wanted to spill more blood." Bel scowled and licked the blood from his face.

"Mu..." The floating baby shrugged.

Xanxus drank some more whiskey. "And? So what? You killed them all."

"I didn't kill the last batch of intruders."

Xanxus paused his lips pursed about to take sip of whiskey.

Bel tilted his head. "Ushishishi?"

"(Y/n) says she took all fifty of em' out!"

The Varia blinked and stared at you bloodied form.

"Ushishishi!~ Nice joke Squalo! (Y/n) doesn't even know how to fight."

You twitched. "Fuck tard."

Bel frowned.

"I know perfectly well how to fight and kill."

Xanxus and Bel snorted.

"Trash, you don't even have a weapon. How are you-"

"Kronos." You quickly pulled out your guns and fired two shots behind Xanxus.

Kronos came bursting in from the door and attacked a random blank space in the air.

Two assassin bodies fell to the floor with s thud. They caught on fire due to your Storm Flames. From the spot Kronos attacked, a now dead body of an illusionist fell.

The Varia stared at your smoking guns in surprise and the tiger warily.

Kronos stalked up to you and made herself comfortable on the floor wrapped around your feet.

You blew the steam off them, spun them on your hands and placed your guns back on your hidden thigh holster. "You were saying?"

Xanxus smirked.

Squalo chocked and stuttered. "V-V-Voi... S-s-since w-when has my innocent r-retard cousin had guns, a box weapon a-and the ability to kill?"

You shrugged. "I built them. When your stuck with a weapon maniac uncle, you learn a couple of things. You mean Kronos? Just recently, took her off a guy I killed." You shrugged again.

Squalo gaped.

You yawned. "Ciao. Kronos and I are going to sleep."

Xanxus threw a glass at Squalo.

"VOIII!"

Kronos twitched and growled at the level of noise.

"Everyone but the (h/c) headed scum out!"

The Varia obeyed.

You crossed your arms and rose your brow at the scarred man.

"Come here."

Sighing, you nudged Kronos to move.

She whined, yet complied.

You smiled at her before frowning and walked towards Xanxus. You stood before him, and he suddenly pulled you to his lap. You blinked in confusion.

"You're officially a member of the Varia now."

You blinked. "No thanks."

He chuckled. "Thats not a request, it's an order."

You frowned. "Tch..."

Xanxus smirked.

Kronos whined again.

You blushed and gaped at the sight.

Xanxus followed your view and his brow rose.

Bester and Kronos were curled up together comfortably. Bester was grooming Kronos lovingly, and Kronos was drifting off to sleep.

Xanxus smirked and pulled you against his chest.

You blinked in question at him.

"I'm using you as a pillow. Move and you'll regret it." He fell asleep on your shoulder.

You blushed even more and leaned back against him and drifted off to sleep.

Xanxus cracked an eye open and smiled. Tightening his hold on you, he couldn't help but think you were a perfect match for him. Just look as their box weapons, if their box weapons were anything like them, which he knew they were, he knew it would only be a matter of time till the acted like that. Closing his eye and drifting asleep, he couldn't help but be thankful that the Scum made his cousin stay here.


End file.
